Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon losing their trust in Impmon
Devimon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon has a pretty powerful effect on them is all I'm saying. Apocalymon: Yes, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own. Nor become the Digimon we know. But in the end, it only proves that the Replica is the more worthy vessel. The time has come. Wizarmon, are the devices ready? Wizarmon: In a matter of days. Apocalymon: Excellent. Wizarmon: And what about Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon? Apocalymon: Both of them have connection to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, but we only need one of them under our thumb. Whether Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon takes from Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon the rest of what they have to give... or, whether they destroys them first and taken back what is his, there is no change of our plans. No matter how, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's power will belong to us. And I think we only need one of them too. Next day Veemon and his Friends, still in a slump, continued to received missions from the Organization Digimon. They spent their days executing missions. Weeks later At Agumon and his friend's Room Agumon: The way things are... we're going to wreak everything.... what should we do, Psychemon? Flashback has started They have Awaken Agumon: Are you... Psychemon: Psychemon. Dracmon: Dracmon. Oppossumon: Oppossumon. We are friends to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Agumon: What? You know them? Dracmon: Yeah. Gaomon: Thanks. You saved us, but we don't know why? You did. Psychemon: I guess... I just felt like it. Gaomon: Psychemon, please... tell us more- about Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and those three Boys they always with. Psychemon: You mean Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru? Agumon: Taiki. That's right. He's the one who has same voice like me. Gaomon: Even us from Taigiru and Yuu. Dracmon: To Them, they're someone very important. Gaomon It just... we remember things about the six of them. But we're nothing more than a copy- something that somebody created. Agumon: So why would we have... their memories and Data. Do you know they are? Oppossumon: You mean, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon? I'm sorry, but our lip is sealed. Falcomon: Why? Dracmon: Guys, your memories and your data... they are belong to them Agumon: So are you saying... we're like a part of them? Psychemon: When their memories and Data were scattered, some of them... found their way around you, Agumon, Gaomon, Falcomon. Now, They have been put to sleep so that we can piece together memories. Except... Agumon: You can't, because part of it is inside of us. That means... They cannot wake up. Psychemon: Yes. That's right. But, if you go with us to them right now, boys. We could give the memories and Data inside you back to them. Falcomon: So, do you hate us for taking your friend away from you? Dracmon: A Little. But we're a bit sad. Gaomon: We're sorry, but... we can't go with you. It's our friends- they need us. And we need them, too. Oppossumon: Maybe... you should take some time and think about it. Figure out who really needs you more. And where you belong. Agumon: How would we know where we belong, truly? I'm not sure we can promise you, we'll come up with the right answer. Dracmon: Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody. You and You friends and everyone else. They left Agumon: We'll try. Thank you. Back to Reality Agumon: We have to make the most at Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossumon given to us. They left the room Veemon and his Friends battled a heartless during a missions. Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon's strength spent against a formidable foe, Veemon swung his sword with all his might in hopes of ending things quickly. But his strike was Interuppted with the sound of clashing metal. There was Impmomn, blocking both Veemon's and Agumon's Swords. They have been fighting the entire time, each thinking the other was a Heartless. Impmon informed them of the truth surrounding this mission rigged to get them fight one another At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town They are eating ice cream Falcomon: Brain freeze... Veemon: It's been a while since we all hung out like this, havent we? Impmon: Well, we've had our share of drama lately. I just remembered- did you know you should be checking your ice cream stick? Gaomon: Really? Impmon::Once you finish your Ice Cream, see if the stick say WINNER. Not that I've ever seen one myself. Veemon and his friend Realize something Veemon: Wait a minute... (Gasp) Impmonn: What is it now? Veemon: Umm... it's nothing. Nothing really. Hawkmon: If we finish ice cream, what happen if we win? Impmon: I'll tell you why... You know, I don't have a clue too. Dorumon: Why? You don't know? Impmon: Well, it's gotta be something good if you're a WINNER, right? Hawkmon: That's great. Falcomon: Aw. The sun's beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunset but today's out them all to shame. If only things could stay like this forever... Veemon Hey... what if we all just took off? Agumon: How come? Veemon: If we ran, I bet we could always be together. Gaomon: But we have nowhere to run. Veemon: Yeah. I guess you're right. Impmon: What's important isn't that we hang out with each other every day- Falcomon: As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, we'll never be apart, right? We've got it for what you said, Impmon. Impmon: Great. Gaomon: We'll have these moments memorised for a long time. Forever. Dorumon: Me too. Forever. Meanwhile Taiga: Shoutmon... Yuuya: Damemon... Nikorai: Gumdramon... DiZmon: It looks like we come to a standstill Yuuya: It is. DiZmon: This has gone long enough, Psychemon, Dracmon, Oppossumon. I think you know what needs to be done. Psychemon: Understood. Next day Wizarmon: Looks like you meddled again. Impmon: I'm sorry to bother you, but... are you saying something? Wizarmon: The Organization doesn't need all of of them. Just one will suffice. Stop pretending. Think about that. Veemonand his Friends enters the Lobby to see Impmon, Agumon and his Friends, even Devimon coversing with Devimon. The unusual team were about to head out on a mission. Veemon asked Wizarmonif he could take Agumon's place, but Wizarmon chided Veemon and his Friends asking if he was powerless with Agumon. Veemon and his friends was Agumon and his Friends even Impmon off with a where of unease. He and Agumon is fighting each other Devimon: Well. What a blast from the blast. Impmon: Agumom? Stop! Devimon: Of all the faces.... why do I look at them and see yours? He saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon Devimon: Why is it that you all always have to glare at me like that? All: Enough! They disappeared and then they defeat Devimon Gaomon: We're sorry, Impmon. Impmon: Why are you doing this? Falcomon: Please, let us go. We have to do this, or else- They take off their hood and show it to Impmon, and he look shock, and they hooded back Agumon: Please, Impmon. You have to take care of Veemon and his Friends. Impmon: But... you'd be... Flacomon: Please. He moved his head means go Agumon: Thanks, Impmon. They went to the Portal Back at the Lobby Wizarmon: Explain this to me. Impmon: That Vampire need to get a new eye for this. They just got away. Devimon: I'll give him that. Can't toss the blame around. Wizarmon: And now we're left with the one's we don't need... Veemon: Did something happen? Wizarmon left the Lobby Hawkmon: Where's Agumon and his Friends. Devimon: They flew the coop. The Digimon here couldn't trouble himself to clip their wings. Dorumon: What? What does he mean, Impmon? Devimon: You're friend sat there Sucking his thumb while Agumon and his Friends walked right off. I'm going back to my room. He left the Lobby Veemon: What happen out there? Impmon: No clue. Veemon: No Clue? Agumon and his Friends gone. How can that be nothing!? Impmon: It just like Devimon said. I just sat there sucking my thumb while Agumon and his Friends run away. They look Angry Veemon: We're asking you WHY you did that, and know it! Impmon: Agumon and his friends is like a mirror that reflects you all. Dorumon: What do you mean by that? Impmon: Agumon and his friends is a copy and Replica, created to duplicate your powers. Veemon: Are you insnae? Agumon and his friends are real, not a copy. Impmon: They are mirror that reflects you. And when I looked in the mirror... It wasn't you I saw. Hawkmon: They are them! You can't expected to be us. Impmon: That's not what I'm saying. It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror. Dorumon: Do you mean... they have to destroy them?! Impmon doesn't want to talk to them Dorumon: Tell us! Impmon: Boys, if somebody doesn't then you won't be you anymore. Veemon: We'll always be us. We're still you're best friends- just like Agumon and his friends too. Impmon: Not it wasn't. You're missing the whole point, boys. Veemon: We're done with this! They left the Room running Impmon: Guys! They already left Impmon: I wish you understand, Boys. Back to Agumon and his Friends They made it back to Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Agumon: Psychemon. Gaomon: Dracmon. Falcomon: Opposummon. Psychemon: Do you find the Answers? Agumon: Yes, we certainly did. We on the verge of losing everything we care about. So please... Please, Psychemon, tell us what we should do now. Psychemon: Go to Digital Twilight Town. You'll find three boys named Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai Falcomon: Taiga, Yuuya, Nikorai? What does they look like? Psychemon: You're find out. We don't think you'll have trouble finding them. Agumon: Alright. Thanks, Psychemon. See ya. They left to Acme Acres Next day At the Round Room Apocalymon: Agumonand his friends disappeared yet again. Shurimon: Do we know where they has headed. Apocalymon: They are not real Digimon. They are Replica merely a copy. Jokermon: A Copy? What does that mean? Wizarmon: A copy is a Copy. Devimon: Talking about the Replica Program, isn't that obvious? Divermon: The what now? Shurimon: Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this pet project of yours. Apocalymon: The purpose was to take a piece of the Digimon Warriors memory and copy it, thus making their powers our own. This is one of several projects of ours being undertaken at Digital Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by UlforceVeedramon's untimely demise. Needless to say, losing UlforceVeedramon was not part of our plans. We were also caught off guard when this particular replica we called Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon and identity of its own. Wizarmon: No one in Digital Castle Oblivion ever reported any instance where a replica formed it's identity. Do you concur, Impmon Apocalymon: Whatever the copy may decide to do, we can be certain it will no longer have an impact on our plans. Still, it knows our secret. We need to shorten the lash. Perhaps even tighten it. Veemon: What exactly do you- Apocalymon: Impmon. The onus is on our to capture and bring back Agumon and his friends. The escape is on your watch. I will overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensure they still functions on arrival. Shurimon: Why would you allow a deserter back? We should simply eradicate them! Wizarmon: It is not a "deserter." It is just a relaxed specimen that has wandered out. Apocalymon: Are we clear, Impmon? Dismissed. He vanish Shurimon: Bring them back alive? It's sheer madness. He vanished Divermon: All this time, I've been talking to a copy. He vanished Devimon: So now, we just clean it up, huh? Oh, well. He vanished Jokermon: If only the whispers at the top carrier to the bottom... hmm. He vanished Wizarmon: Impmon. Those orders were absolute. Ken has vanished the room Wizarmon Still here, Boys? Proceed with your missions. Veemon: Agumon and his friends... they are not a copy. Wizarmon: A Copy couldn't be part of the Organization. Just look around the room. We have and always will be fifteen. They left the Round Room Veemon: Impmon! Maybe it's best. If Agumon and his friends never comes back to the Organization. Do you really have to do what Apocalymon said? Impmon: If I don't. They'll eradicated me next. Dorumon: In that case... can you at least try not to harm them? Impmon: That's up to them. Boys... They are dangerous. Hawkmon: Dangerous? Impmon: Have you got all your strength back? Veemon: Not really. How long have you know about them? Could it be... that you've known about them for a long time, and not told me anything? He went to the Portal Meanwhile A Yokai in a black coat is walking into the forest and he saw three black coat, they unhooded and it was Quartzmon, Bagramon and Lucemon, he is going to attack them, But Quartzmon, Bagramon and Lucemon put a Bandana on his eyes, put on a Sunglasses and put on his hood and turned into Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Fuyunyan: Guys! You're okay? Dracmon: Hey, Fuyunyan. Fuyunyan: Where were you? You have me worried. And where have been all this time? Opposummon: We've been... searching for a way to conquer the darkness within us while we wait for Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon to awaken. Fuyunyan: The way you look... Psychemon: You don't have to worry about us. We're getting the hang of keeping the darkness under control. Fuyunyan: And Shoutmon and his friends... Did something wrong with fixing all their memories? Psychemon: There's a reason the Organization Digimon's been quiet since our battle in Digital Castle Oblivion. And now I know it's not because a depletion in members had made them weak. Taking Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memory apart piece by piece was only the first step in what they were trying to do at Digital Castle Oblivion. And I think they needed more time to fix their memories. Fuyunyan: You know, you and your friends and me were all looking into what the Organization was up to, but what I saw didn't look like much. Almost like they're trying to buy some time... Psychemon: Correct. Their memories are what they after. And they needed all this time until now to absorb every piece of it. Fuyunyan: Huh? Dracmon: The prices of putting their memories back together has gone nowhere... They have what's most important to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon... Their memories of Taiki, Taigiru and Yuu. Fuyunyan: Well, then you have to let me help! Maybe I could get the memories back! Psychemon: We have that covered, Fuyunyan. I think I want to have a favor to you. Fuyunyan: And what was it? Psychemon: We have to face one of the Organization's members soon. If we not survive the battle. And if we do it might be because we gave in the darkness. That means you're the only one who will be there for Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro- the only one who can guide them when they awaken. Fuyunyan: Psychemon... Psychemon: Promise us, Fuyunyan. When our friends wake up, you have to be there to help them out. Fuyunyan: I promise. Next day At their Room Veemon: Agumon... Replica Program... Agumon was a Fragment made to replicate my Powers- The Digimon Warrior's power. Even Gaomon and Falcomon who replicate the Mystic and Guardians power from you guys. Hawkmon: I guess so. When they left the Organization Digimon. Impmon didn't stop them. Like he wanted them to go. Dorumon: Impmon probably know about them for some time now, but has kept it from us. Veemon: Us and the; are both special Digimon. They are Replica a copy. Hawkmon: What about us? Are we a copy too? Apocalymon said... Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, what connect them and us. But who were they anyway? Veemon: Don't know. And who are we... supposed to be? Jason: We don't know... but Impmon did... if he was hiding something about us about Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon, what could he hiding from us? The left their room Veemon: Impmon? Impmon: Hey, boys. Dorumon: Did you find them yet? Impmon: It's not easy for me to find them. Hawkmon: I suppose not. Veemon: Haven't you know about Agumon and his friends this whole time? Impmon: Well... Not exactly. Veemon: Seen when then? Impmon: Hm... I don't think I exactly remember when. Hawkmon: Didn't get it Memorised, is it? Veemon: Look we have to tell you something Dorumon: Impmon. Who are we really. We are special like Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon and we know that. But the Organization Digimon's wanted us out of the picture. It's it true? Impmon: Yes, they are. Veemon: I guess it's because They copied our powers and the Warrior's, Mystic and Guardians powers, and they don't need us anymore. And Impmon, I think you acted the same way. Impmon: No way, I am. You guy are always be my... my best friends. Hawkmon: Best Friends. Are suppose to be honest and kind to each other! Who are we, Impmon! Veemon: Apocalymon said that us, Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon are connection to each Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. We don't know who they are. Are we Copy like Agumon and his friends? Impmon You're different then them. Veemon: Then why did- Impmon: Finding out the truth. Doesn't mean it will always work out for the best. They look Angry Hawkmon: What makes you so sure about that! We have the right to know the truth! How did we even get here? Why are we so special? And when did we learn how to use our powers? Veemon: We hardly know who we are! What is so wrong with waiting something answer! Impmon: Guys... Veemon: We need to know, Impmon? Tell us, who are we? Impmon: You need to trust me, okay? Veemon: No. We're sorry. They left Impmon: Guys... Veemon: Somebody know where we came from, if we don't get answers here, we'll get them somewhere else. That will be the person we trust. They packed everything in their room and Veemon look at the ice Cream Stick Veemon: I tried... But me and my friends will have to find out about ourselves. There's no way to be here, anymore. They all left the Castle and went to Digital Twilight Town Impmon: You're minds made up? Dorumon: Why would those Power's chooses us? We have to know. Impmon: You can't turned on the Organization Digimon! If you went of their bad side and they will eliminated you. Veemon: Who cares. None of them will miss us. Impmon: That's not true. But I am. He look down